1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device using a memory element, and a semiconductor device provided with the memory device. In particular, the present invention relates to a device which uses an organic material for a memory element, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, researches have been actively conducted on electronic elements using an organic material, such as an organic transistor and an organic memory. Electronic elements using an organic material are flexible, and expected as inexpensive elements. For example, Reference 1 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2001-516964) describes a mask ROM using an organic diode. In a memory element according to Reference 1, data cannot be written (additionally recorded) at a time other than during manufacturing, which is inconvenient.
A semiconductor device called a compact IC (Integrated Circuit) chip capable of transmitting and receiving data wirelessly by providing an antenna has already been put into practical use. Such a semiconductor device is also referred to as, in addition to an IC chip, a wireless chip, an ID tag, an IC tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, a wireless IC tag, an electronic tag, or an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tag.
By providing a memory device for storing a large amount of data in an IC chip, higher performance and higher added value can be realized. In order to expand use range of IC chips, cost reduction of IC chips is demanded. Cost reduction of IC chips is expected by using an organic memory for a memory device. However, Reference 1 does not disclose anything about integration with a circuit for controlling writing, reading, and the like of a memory element while making use of features of organic memories.